La Haine
by Athena-Saori
Summary: Songfic. En plein coeur de la guerre, deux voix s'élèveront pour tenter de faire cesser le massacre.


**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont à JK Rowling. La chanson à Gérard Presgurvic.

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

**La Haine**

Cela devait cesser, elle ne supportait plus tous ces combats, ces morts, cette souffrance. Il fallait que cela s'arrête.

Hermione se trouvait sur le champ de bataille, en plein cœur d'un Londres en ruines. Voldemort avait ouvert les hostilités un an plus tôt et depuis, l'Angleterre était à feu et à sang.

Il y avait eu de nombreuses pertes dans les deux camps.

« Assez ! » Cria-t-elle en voyant Padma Patil s'effondrer, victime d'un Avada Kedavra lancé par un Mangemort.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, le moment était venu.

Elle dirigea sa baguette vers le ciel et puisant la force dans son espoir de voir les choses changer, elle fit apparaître un immense phoenix doré qui surplomba tous les combattants. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent, captivés par cette apparition et indécis sur ce qu'ils devaient faire. Devaient ils le craindre ou non ?

L'ex-Gryffondor pris une grande inspiration et s'avança vers la séparation des deux camps. Les deux groupes s'étaient séparés suite à l'étrange apparition.

« Merlin, ayez pitié de moi. » Murmura-t-elle en se frayant un passage vers l'espace dégagé entre l'Ordre et les Mangemorts.

En la voyant passer devant lui Harry tenta de la retenir.

« Laisse moi, je sais ce que je fais. » Lui dit-elle. Il la regarda un long moment dans les yeux puis s'écarta.

« Tiens donc, une Sang-de-Bourbe ! » Siffla Voldemort. « Si tu crois que ton sacrifice va nous arrêter, tu te trompes. »

« Je ne viens pas me sacrifier. » Dit-elle d'une voix claire. « Je… J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »

« Pauvre folle ! » Dit un Mangemort qui se trouvait à la droite de son maître.

« Je serais vous monsieur Malfoy, je me laisserais finir, vous pourriez être surpris. »

Hermione regarda Harry et lui sourie, cherchant à le rassurer.

« Mon Dieu, je vais être ridicule !!! » Pensa-t-elle. « Elle a intérêt à me suivre sinon je ne donnes pas cher de ma peau… déjà qu'elle ne vaut pas grand chose. »

Elle agita sa baguette, une musique légère débuta. Tous la regardaient les yeux ronds, aussi bien dans un camp que dans l'autre.

Elle commença alors à chanter. (NdSaori : Oui, vous avez bien lu, elle se met à chanter en plein combat. Que voulez-vous, ma sœur et moi on voulait écrire une histoire avec cette chanson et elle trouvait que ça faisait mieux en pleine bataille. Moi j'avais une autre idée, peut-être que plus tard j'écrirais ma vision de la chose, je ne garantie rien.)

_« Dieu, qui voit tout_

_Regarde nous »_

Elle montra de ses mains les deux camps opposés

_« Regardez-vous,_

_Dans nos maisons, coule un poison_

_Qui a un nom_

_La haine, la haine…_

_Comme un serpent dans vos âmes »_

A cette phrase certains Mangemorts tressaillirent alors qu'Hermione plongeait ses yeux dans ceux, rouges, du Lord.

_« La haine, la haine…_

_Qui vous fait juge mais vous condamne_

_La haine, la haine…_

_Je la vois brûler dans vos yeux »_

En chantant cela, elle ne pensait pas seulement aux Mangemorts et à Voldemort mais également aux membres de l'Ordre. Elle se rappelait la détresse qu'elle avait ressentie quand elle avait vu ce sentiment dans le regard de Harry. Elle avait ensuite réalisé que presque tous ses amis étaient guidés par cette haine envers les Mangemorts. La justifiant par le fait qu'elle était dirigée seulement envers les combattants du mal. Mais pour Hermione, la haine quelle qu'elle soit était à bannir. C'est avec elle que tout avait commencé. On ne peut résoudre un problème en se laissant posséder par l'origine même du problème. Depuis elle cherchait un moyen de contrer cela.

_« La haine, la haine…_

_Qui fait de vous des malheureux »_

Oui, nombre des gens, peu importe s'ils oeuvraient pour le bien ou le mal, avaient perdu des êtres chers, avaient été marqués par la douleur. Hermione pensait à Lavande, exilée en Italie après avoir vu mourir son petit ami, Ron, et un des jumeaux qu'elle venait de mettre au monde. Aujourd'hui retranchée près de Naples, elle élevait son fils en essayant d'oublier l'Angleterre et tout ce qu'il pouvait s'y passer.

_« Je hais la haine. »_

Oui, elle détestait ce sentiment car il changeait les gens. Harry était devenu froid envers tous, même elle et Ginny, il ne pensait qu'à sa vengeance, oubliant les gens qui l'aimaient.

Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers la horde des Mangemorts. Ils se taisaient, surpris qu'un petit bout de femme comme elle puisse renfermer une telle force. En effet elle pensait tellement ce qu'elle disait qu'elle y mettait toute son énergie, elle n'avait pas vu qu'une aura de puissance d'une teinte rouge et dorée s'était formée autour d'elle.

« Ne m'abandonne pas. » Murmura-t-elle.

Elle vit soudain un mouvement dans la foule des capuches noires, quelqu'un venait vers elle. Elle reconnut cette démarche droite et fière, celle qu'elle avait vue juste la veille. Cette ombre qui l'avait effrayée au départ et qui était venue lui proposer non pas une solution pour arrêter cette guerre mais tout du moins une idée pour leur faire réaliser que cela ne servait à rien.

La personne s'arrêta face à elle et enleva soudain sa capuche. Des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus et une peau si pâle qu'elle semblait n'avoir jamais vu le soleil. Lucius Malfoy se crispa sur sa baguette tandis que le Lord Noir se tournait vers lui.

La voix de Narcissa s'éleva dans le silence de mort qui venait de s'abattre sur le lieu. (NdSaori : Je suis sûre que certain(e)s ont cru qu'il s'agissait de Drago !!! C'était fait exprès !)

_« Je vous l'avoue_

_Je n'ai pour vous_

_Que du dégoût »_

Elle et Hermione ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

Oui, Hermione savait ce que Narcissa Malfoy ressentait pour elle, elle ne lui avait pas caché que ses sentiments envers les Moldus et les enfants de Moldus n'avaient pas changés. Elle avait simplement besoin de l'aide d'Hermione pour faire passer un message. Car si ses sentiments étaient inchangés, cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour son mari et pour son fils. Elle lui avait donc proposé cette idée folle. Qu'Hermione avait acceptée.

_« Pourquoi faut-il, que dans cette ville_

_On aime autant_

_La haine, la haine…_

_Au nom du père, au nom du fils »_

Elle s'était tournée vers son mari et son fils, même s'ils portaient des capuches, elle aurait pu les reconnaître n'importe où. Cette haine qui les habitait tous les deux…cela lui faisait peur.

_« La haine, la haine…_

_Qui fait de nous vos complices »_

Hermione pris le relais :

_« La haine, la haine…_

_C'est le courage qui manque aux lâches »_

Cela chanté aux Mangemorts sur un ton de défi.

_« La haine, la haine…_

_La sœur de l'amour mais qu'on cache »_

Et qui d'autre qu'elle pouvait mieux exprimer cette façon de passer de la haine à l'amour. Oui, ses deux émotions étaient sœurs, très proches. Son regard se perdit dans celui de Drago qui avait enlevé son masque de Mangemort. Tous deux avaient dépassé la haine mutuelle qu'ils se vouaient et avaient basculés dans l'amour. Depuis bientôt un an et demi Drago était espion pour l'Ordre. Même sa propre mère ne le savait pas. Mais s'ils continuaient à la regarder ainsi, quelqu'un finirait bien par réaliser que son regard envers la jeune femme avait changé.

Narcissa n'ayant pas remarqué le regard entre son fils et Hermione continua la chanson.

_« Je vous maudit, pour toutes ces nuits_

_A vous entendre, sans vous comprendre_

_Vous en oubliez même le plaisir_

_Le seul qui compte c'est de haïr »_

Elle se souvint d'une discussion qu'elle avait entendue entre Voldemort et son mari au temps de l'ancienne gloire de Voldemort.

« La haine est ma plus grande alliée, Lucius. S'ils se laissent dominer par la haine, mes Mangemorts deviendront plus forts. Ensuite, ils y prendront goût et ne pourront plus s'en passer, ce sera un plaisir pour eux que de haïr ces êtres inférieurs et de les torturer ou de les tuer par centaines. »

« Oui Seigneur. »

Hermione, s'arrachant à la contemplation de son amant, se tourna vers son camp.

_« Regardez-vous, elle vous enchaîne_

_Cette putain de haine qui vous prend tout_

_Regardez-vous, vous n'êtes rien_

_Que des pantins entre ses mains »_

Les deux femmes se mirent à chanter en cœur. Comme Hermione, l'aura des pouvoirs de Narcissa était apparue, verte et bleue. Leurs auras, leur détermination et la force qu'elles mettaient toutes deux dans leur chant rendaient leur prestation impressionnante, personne n'osait bouger, ils étaient tous subjugués.

_« Comment peut-on faire en son nom_

_Autant de crimes et de victimes ?_

_La haine elle vient pondre dans vos âmes_

_Alors écoutez la voix des femmes »_

Peu à peu la musique perdait en intensité. Les deux femmes se taisaient. Essayant de deviner si les différents combattants avaient compris leur message. Hermione se tourna vers Drago et lui fit un mince sourire. Puis Narcissa et elle se regardèrent et s'inclinèrent légèrement l'une vers l'autre et commencèrent à repartir chacune de leur côté.

« J'espère que ça aura fait réfléchir quelques personnes. » Se dit Hermione.

Dans le silence résonna soudain une voix grave et chargée de colère :

« Avada Kedavra »

Dans un éclair vert, Hermione s'effondra au sol, sous les regards médusés de ses amis, de Drago et de sa mère. Les regards se tournèrent ensuite vers l'homme qui avait ôté la vie à la jeune fille : Lord Voldemort (himself ! Quel honneur que de mourir de la baguette du grand serpent !).

« Pathétique petit être sans défense qui préfère croire en l'amour. » Ricana-t-il. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Drago tomber à genoux le visage dans les mains.

« Ton fils semble bien sensible à la mort d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, Lucius. »

« Ainsi, cela n'aura servi à rien. »

Voldemort se tourna vers Narcissa qui venait de parler.

« En effet très chère, sauf à démasquer un traître… Laissez le. Il paraît que la perte d'un être cher est plus horrible que la mort elle-même. »

Les deux armées se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre avec encore plus de rage que précédemment.

La Haine

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui nous ont lu. C'était un petit truc qui nous est venu comme ça mais on espère qu'il vous aura distrait... même s'il est pas spécialement gaie. Grosse dispute avec ma soeur à ce sujet, elle voulait un truc qui finisse bien. Mais moi pas. Finalement j'ai gagné. Cela dit, on a un autre OS déjà écrit (mais pas tapé) qui sera beaucoup plus sombre et triste que celui là. Parce que celui là, je sais pas, j'arrive pas à être triste, peut etre parce que la mort d'Hermione est traitée un peu à la légère.

Enfin bref, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie.

A une prochaine fois.


End file.
